Toy vehicle track sets have been popular for many years and generally include one or more track sections arranged to form a path around which one or more toy vehicles can travel. Toy vehicles which may be used on such track sets may be either self-powered vehicles or may receive power from an external source.
A toy vehicle track set may provide a single vehicle pathway such that the vehicle runs the track encountering the same track features lap after lap. Additional vehicles may be placed on the track, but the additional vehicles generally follow the same vehicle pathway. The repetitive nature of vehicle travel may result in loss of interest in the track set over a short period of time.
The inventors herein have recognized that additional interactive features, such as features which allow play with more than one vehicle simultaneously on different vehicle paths may increase the play value of the track set.